Business organizations and other entities typically provide users (e.g., employees) within the organization with an ability to use computer applications installed on or otherwise accessible via computer systems. These applications generally provide a set of functionality to the user. As just one example, a word processing computer application provides a set of functionality to users. Some users may desire to add functionality, controls, or other features to the computer applications, using a script program for example.